Tonks and Moony: Meant to Be
by BloodyRomance1313
Summary: Oneshot of Remus Lupin and Tonks. After Molly gives Tonks some encouraging advice Tonks goes to Lupin one last time. Sex scene warning!


Tonks and Moony: Meant to Be

It was cold, and every molecule of her body shivered. The young woman shifted into that of a pleasantly plump fellow and enjoyed the minimal heat gain from the transfer. She reached the Burrow in a few minutes time after Apparation. She shifted into a young woman once more, one with long dark hair, but the fragility of her shaking body and her red-rimmed eyes were all her own. She knocked at the door. A redheaded plump woman answered the door. She smiled pleasantly and warmly; the smile receded when she glimpsed the expression of the other woman's face.

"Tonks? Whatever is—oh come in, come in!" she fussed, shepherding Tonks into her home.

The home was cluttered, but had a warm cozy feeling to it. Molly Weasley led her to the sitting room, one of the only rooms without redheaded children, teens rather, running amok. Molly sat across from her and said:

"Accio tea!"

Instantly two cups, two saucers, and a full kettle came flying into the room. The tea began pouring itself. Tonks gingerly took one of the cups and took a long draught from it.

"Tonks, are you alright deary?" asked the older woman gently.

The younger woman with the dark hair shook her head "no" and spluttered:

"I-I didn't know w-who else t-to come to…you know…Oh Molly!" she wept woefully.

Molly did not respond. Her maternal instincts told her to wait until Tonks was ready to speak once more. She did so, actually, a few moments later, still babbling almost incoherently.

"It's Remus. I-he-he didn't respond well when I told him," Tonks admitted, heaving with sobs.

Molly bit the inside of her cheek softly. Poor dear. She reached out slowly and patted the young woman gently.

"Now, there there. I know this is so difficult, especially now with a war hot on our necks. IT is possible that he did not return your affections…or perhaps is there something more?"

Tonks put the cup on the saucer on the small table in front of her. She held her face on her hands and gave a loud sob.

"He al-always says he's 'too p-p-poor, too old, and too dangerous for me.'"

Molly shed a tear herself. Love was always trying—at any age. She remembered when she and Arthur were young and foolish. Normally, she would say this was a hopeless case of unrequited love; however she was sure of Remus' affections for the girl. The way he looked at her, with soft green eyes…the way he reached out to touch her, but always withdrew. Molly Weasley, mother of seven, stood up and took Tonks but the shoulders. Tonks felt her firm grip and rose from her own seated position.

"Nymphadora Tonks otherwise known as Tonks," she said firmly to the young woman.

The younger gazed up at her, eyes full of spilt tears. Molly took her hands in hers.

"Prove to him you are meant to be. Be the feisty Tonks we all adore. Make him believe…and, as a last resort, show him your patronus."

Tonks' hair turned a bright yellow hue and began to recede drastically into a short, chic pixie cut. Her eyes flashed blue then green all at once.

"You're right Molly, absolutely right! I'll do that. Thank you so much," Tonks gushed gratefully, enveloping Molly in a tight hug. Molly squeezed her in return.

"Of course deary, there's always room here for one more."

Tonks burst out of the home and ran to a place outside of the Burrow's protection where she could Apparate. With a wave of her wand and a loud pop she was gone. Now she stood on the entrance of a shabby apartment house. She let herself in and walked up Remus' flat. A knock sounded upon the door. A moment later a man answered. He was 38 years old but appeared far older. His sandy hair fell in a mop about his head; it was peppered with streaks of silvery grey hairs. His clothes were all brown, as well as torn, patched, and shabby. His face was careworn and riddled with scars. He wore a bit of facial hair about his upper lip.

He was a wreck compared to the 25 year old maiden who stood before him, a head and a half shorter with mysterious blue hair and piercing maroon eyes.

"Remus James Lupin: I have come because I will not accept no for an answer. I love you. I don't care if you're older than me. I don't give a bloody damn about how much money you have or how dangerous you think you may be to me. I love you and I will never love another."

With this she withdrew her wand and pointed it skyward. A big wolf took form in a silvery mist and circled around him once before vanishing into thin air. Tonks said nothing more but wore a determined look upon her face. Remus turned away for a moment. Tonks felt her heart sink; he was going to close the door on her. Then, he turned back to her.

"If you choose me people will discriminate against you as well," he said in a measured tone.

Tonks lifted her chin defiantly.

"Yes, and I choose you still."

Remus looked at her for several moments, not saying anything. She was willing to give everything up just to be with an old fogey like him. All at once he took her in his arms. She stood shell-shocked; he was warm, so warm. He pulled her gently into his flat. She closed the door with a black-booted foot. He kissed her. Very lightly at first, then the kiss grew more and more passionate. He had been waiting ages for this Tonks giggled as his facial hair ticked her face. Her hair grew and grew and turned a lovely shade of pink. Her eyes grew large and soft.

Remus ended the kiss and stared down at her. She was smiling up at him, removing her boots from her feet. He led her over to the couch, hand in hand; the couch smelled faintly of mildew. He sat over her upon the couch and kissed her over and over, starting at her cheeks and working his way up to her ear. Tonks embraced the man fondly. She too had been waiting and waiting for this, for years. Everything had suddenly become very warm. She hummed from the back of her throat.

"I've-been-dreaming-of this. Couldn't-taboo-werewolf-ages…" the man mumbled between kisses.

Tonks gave a light laugh and craned her head up to his ear.

"You distance yourself from me. You've always been certain of any of my affections," she retorted with a sure voice.

He stopped kissing her momentarily and shot her a quizzical look.

"How have I been sure? I taught Defense Against the Dark Arts no Learn to Read Women. Besides what could a young maiden possibly see in an old werewolf like me?"

Tonks gave a short groan and kissed his nose gently, flicking it with her finger after she did so.

"I've always been open. I confessed to you remember? And for your information I see a brave, intelligent man who's loyal and kind…and I love him," she said, a tear pricking her brown eye.

Remus Lupin smiled gently; first genuine smile in a long time.

"And I see a clever, capable witch who's lovely and perfect in every way," he admitted, blushing slightly.

Tonks kissed his hand. He kneeled above her and put his hands behind her head, bringing their faces close.

"And I love her."

Tonks laughed and sprang up, embracing him with all her might. She was crying now and he gave a laugh as he wiped her tears. They gazed at each other for a moment—the shabby looking man and the chameleon of a woman. Then Remus lowered himself onto her. Their lips met and parted for their tongues. Inside of their mouths they created a million sparks, sparks that only they could make together. Tonks heard her wand fall onto the floor from her skirt pocket; she ignored it. Remus held the girl and kissed her once more, not believing his wonderful luck. He ran his coarse hands through her now short pink hair. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. The sensation of her skin on his was a wonderful feeling. Now there was no distance between them, nothing to separate them. Tonks skillfully arched her back and pulled his sweater and undershirt off from over his head; he complied eagerly. His chest was pale and firm, but not muscled. Scares decorated every pore of his pale skin. Tonks lifted her fingers and gently traced them with her fingertip.

"Ugly, I know," Remus admitted dejectedly.

Tonks snorted loudly.

"No that's bloody sexy," she winked.

Remus reached down for her once again. He was beginning to get noticeably hard but he held back. She might not want it; she still might not want him. He tried desperately to contain his inner wolf. Tonks, as if sensing this, removed her top with one fluid motion. She was wearing a lace bra—black; he almost salivated.

"Hey, come back here," she mock-whined.

He did so at once. He kissed every inch of her wonderful skin. She cooed with pleasure and wriggled beneath him like a silly child. Remus bit his lip hard; she was driving him nuts! Tonks' eyes narrowed and began to turn violet.

"Come here Moony," she crooned waggling her finger.

She licked his neck down to his collarbone and then nibbled at his neck. She sat up and pushed him back, taking a dominant position. The young woman kissed the man slowly, methodically, down his chest. His breathing grew ragged and he fumbled with her bra clasp until it came loose. She grinned toothily and removed it fully. Sitting up a bit, Lupin grabbed for her breasts. He kissed them lightly and messaged them. She giggled. He then nipped at them and began to rub harder and harder until she cried out. She then stood, slowly, and unzipped her skirt, letting it cascade down to her ankles. Remus was dumbstruck. She tiptoed back to him and sat on the couch, completely naked. He could say nothing. She began to kiss around his stomach and went lower and lower until he groaned long and loud.

Lupin could take no more. The wolf turned tables on Tonks. Her eyes lit up with delight as he forced his way back on top of her. He was now crouched over her like a wolf preparing to pounce upon a hare. It was very, very clear to see that he was hot for her. Tonks blushed and grinned once more. The man was now panting heavily; he fumbled around with his pants until, finally, thankfully, he undid them. Standing, he slipped out of his trousers as quickly as he could and returned to the couch. His bare feet curled at one end and his eyes locked on hers on the other end. He looked her directly in the eye. She gave a little nod and smiled softly. Kneeling over her he slid himself into her. Both Tonks and Remus gave a sigh of pleasure that seemed to ripple throughout the room.

He kissed her once more and began to thrust slowly, enjoying the slow sweet sensation. Tonks bit at his ear and gave a short, joking little howl. Remus sped up, biting at her neck and plastering kisses over her chest as he did so Tonks wrapped her legs around him and flowed with his rhythm. He continued at full speed rubbing at her clitoris as he did so. She gripped the couch suddenly and he took her shoulders. Finally they both reached the climax and leapt over the edge together. Both were panting like wolves and simply gazed at one another with unimaginable bliss. After a few moments Lupin slid out and lay beside her. Side by side with his darling Tonks he finally felt at home. She embraced him gently and he returned the gesture. They both lay on their backs stark naked looking up at the cracking and leaky ceiling.

"I've-never…well," started the wolf softly, almost to himself.

Tonks flipped on her side and stared wide-eyed at him, her hand on her chin.

"You've never…what?" she asked carefully.

"Well, my kind, well werewolves usually don't…aren't supposed to…mate."

Tonks kissed him gently upon his ruddy cheek.

"Mm…I'm surprised the Gryffindor ladies weren't pounding down your door for some wolf action under the moon," she said honestly.

He gave a dry laugh.

"No, no that was always James or Sirius. I knew I could never risk…"

Tonks kissed him once more. Her lips felt hot and we against his pale cheek.

"I love you."

Remus stood suddenly and bolted from the room. Tonks sat up, confused, but waited all the same. Lupin returned with one hand clenched. He kneeled down before her and proffered a silver band—a ring.

"I know this isn't much and this isn't the most romantic, but I don't know how much time we will be afforded together. That is, with the war, I don't know how much time we have left. I want to spend every moment with you," he whispered.

Tonks raised her hands to her mouth and began to cry for the third time that night.

"Yes! Yes! Remus!" she screamed and offered her hand to him.

He slipped the band onto her finger and embraced her tightly.

They slept on the couch together with her head on his chest. Tonks smiled as she watched him breath in and out in a deep, heavy sleep. She kissed him on the forehead and got off of the couch to retrieve her wand from the floor.

"Expecto patronum!"

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen tidying up before bed. All at once a silvery wolf made of vapor appeared before her. It sat down upon the air and said:

"Thank you Molly."


End file.
